dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Case 2-3: Medicine Run
Starts: Immediately after Case 2-2: Rescue The Professor. The next case is in Seon's Food & Stuff, in the northwest corner of the North Plaza. Return to Paradise Plaza, recharge on Frank's camera battery and stock up on food and weapons, then take the shortcut to Wonderland Plaza before passing through to the western end of Wonderland Plaza and head north to Seon's. If Frank didn't open the shortcut earlier, Frank will have to go through the Leisure Park, avoiding the convicts, and then entering the eastern end of North Plaza and making his way through the undead hordes until reaching Seon's. If Frank does not have the small chainsaw, before entering Seon's, go to next door Ripper's Blades to pick up a couple of katanas. Inside the store Frank should maximize his health and stock up on food - the best items are orange juice and milk along the back wall, the very best is wine (5 health) on the far left side. Head to the pharmacy door in the rear left corner of the store, between the seafood and meat counters. A cutscene begins.Dead Rising Compilation of FAQs and Guides, Xbox.com. Beginning cutscene Steven: Not on my watch! Frank: Someone's been hurt. I need medicine... Steven: Hurt!? :Steven grabs the girl and shakes her head. Steven: That's just what this bitch said when she came to vandalize my store! I don't take kindly to vandalism. I won't allow it! Listen to me, and listen good partner. I don't allow vandalism in my STORE! Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning frank near baking ingr.png dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning frank near dairy.png dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning frank walking towards oil.png dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning grocery store.png Dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning (6).png Dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning (8).png Dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning (7).png dead rising case 2-3 medice run beginning frank and grocer above.png Battling Steven , p. 58 ; Firearm strategy Steven's shopping cart is very slow to turn, so start off by running down the aisle away from him, then duck to one side and stand a couple of aisles over with Frank's guns out, waiting for him to come out. Fire a few shots and then duck back down another aisle then repeat. If Steven's cart is getting too close, Frank can also hop up onto the shelves and into an adjacent aisle; while it might be tempting to stay up there, Steven will just resort to his shotgun. ; Small chainsaw or katana strategy It is possible to get behind Steven to use melee weapons, either by outrunning him or using the shelves (he can't turn around once he's down an aisle) but it's really not recommended as your first course of action unless Frank has a couple of katanas or the small chainsaw. Steven can be defeated with two or three quick swipes with the Small Chainsaw.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. ; Store weapon strategy If Frank didn't bring a decent weapon into the grocery store, try to use the drink cans on the far aisle next to the bread. These cans work surprisingly well at damaging Steven if Frank hits him with several cans in a row. }} Steven's death cutscene Steven: My store... My...store! Who will run my store when I'm gone... My store... My food... My sales... My... Customers... Have a nice day... :Steven falls over. Steven: Clean up... Register 6! :Steven falls over dead. Frank walks over to the Isabela who was in the shopping cart, now lying on the floor. She starts to move as Frank leans over her. Frank: Back in the land of the living? You're one tough cookie. Can you stand? :Frank helps Isabela up, she pushes Frank away. Frank: Look, I, uh... I saw you at the entrance yesterday. You needed medicine too. Maybe we should work together. Isabela: I don't need any help! You people don't know a thing! You're the ones who caused this nightmare! You ruined Santa Cabeza and started all this! :Isabela walks away. Frank notices the pharmacy key that he needs on the floor. }} Open the pharmacy door Isabela disappears after the cutscene. Frank receives the pharmacy key from Steven's corpse. He can now open the pharmacy door. Like all psychopaths with unique weapons, Steven leaves the weapon cart for Frank. This weapon will now respawn every time Frank leaves the store and returns. Enter the doorway between the meat and seafood counters in the back. Follow the corridor all the way along. The pharamacy key is automatically used when is pressed. Go into the pharmacy and pick up the medical kit, which Frank needs to bring back to the Security Room. Exit the supermarket. Lovers Scoop Frank can try to complete the Lovers scoop in Wonderland Plaza on his way back to the security room if there is time, but watch the clock. The "Lovers" scoop will end at the same time that Case 2-3: Medicine Run ends. Give Jessie the medicine in the Security Room thumb|300px|right Before talking to Jessie As Jessie is sitting on the couch next to Brad, this is where Frank can get the erotic photo for Kent Swanson's Photo Challenge. Speak to Jessie in the Security Room to hand over the medicine. There is no end cutscene for this case. Trivia * The song during the battle with Stephen is "Fly Routine" by Hostile Groove. * The first aid kit is found on the floor in this case, in Overtime Mode it is found on the shelf. Images Notes See also External links